The use of non-sacrificial anodes for the continuous electrolytic coating of large objects, e.g., metal plating of steel coils, is well known. A representative electrolytic deposition process is electrogalvanizing. For such deposition, a substrate metal, such as steel in sheet form feeding from a coil, is run through an electrolytic coating process, often at high line speed. It has been known to design the anodes for such a process wherein characteristics such as electrolyte flow as well as other dynamics must be taken into consideration.
For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,173 an electrode has been shown which has been designed by taking into consideration not only the high power requirements for an electrogalvanizing operation, but also considering control and direction of electrolyte flow pattern. In the structure of the patent, elongated lamellar anodes are positioned by bar-shaped current distributors onto sheet connectors attached to a current feed post.
It has also been known in electrolytic electrogalvanizing operation to utilize platelike anodes. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,565, a metal strip in non-horizontal orientation is shown opposite a platelike anode. Electrodeposition proceeds by means of electrolyte flow between the strip cathode and the plate anode.
Where anode plates are used, and especially where metal strips of varying width are to be plated, plating around the edge of a narrow strip may be a problem. Because of this, it has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,515 to use inner, hourglass shaped plates, with complementary outer U-shaped plates, for adjusting the anode to varying strip widths without the need for anode replacement.
There is still, however, the need for anode structures that can be utilized in deposition operation such as electrogalvanizing, which structures provide for economy of operation, uniformity of deposition without striping or plate build-up at anode junctions, coupled with ease and economy in replacement or repair, including anode recoating. There is also need for anode structures of reliable electrical contact providing uninterrupted power supply, which supply is achieved without disruption of plate anode surface uniformity. For example, where an anode is placed in an electrolyte useful for electrogalvanizing a steel coil and the coiled steel is moving rapidly in front of, and close to, the anode face, it is highly desirable to maintain best uniformity for anode to cathode spacing.